


And I must follow on the road that lies ahead

by Melitot



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, Laurent Has Always Known, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Second Person, Realization, Revenge, Slavery, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But he hasn't lied to you once.</i><br/>There is only one way: the one that leads to the throne, to freedom and peace. And it seems that Laurent - despite a thousand objections - won't be traveling it alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I must follow on the road that lies ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E devo seguire la strada che ho innanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758213) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Experimenting a bit with tenses ~~and Laurent's feelings~~. Feedback is love :)  
>  If Laurent has always known, I can't wait for the Reveal! Well, I can't wait for it in any case.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from _Immortality_ (Celine Dion - Bee Gees).

_He's Damianos of Akielos_ , heart and memory tell you, as violent as a backhand.

The man you despaired of ever reaching, now defenceless in your hands. What consequence have the how, the why? Vengeance has come. You own Damianos of Akielos and you will carve your brother's name into his bones.

You smile because he has no idea of the place where he's turned up. Brute, coarse and stupid, he takes on life like a beast, believing in everything he sees. He's just muscles and violence.

_But he has refused to fuck Nicaise._

He's Damianos of Akielos, simple and complex, an impertinent word always on his lips – the worst imitation of a humble hoplite. He really thinks you're blind.

_But he hasn't lied to you once._

He's the Prince-killer, led at night to your rooms as accomplice and scapegoat of your death, _but he's saved your life and left you with honour_. And you spend hours before the Council to protect the both of you.

He's Damianos, headstrong, resourceful, capable of turning a mercenary pack into a little army. The slave good only for misunderstanding you and unnerving you and bailing you out of a mess, and giving you sound advice. The doorway to a world to rediscover. A mighty figure next to Halvik's fire, a kiss and many girls and confused jealousy.

Laughter in the darkness of a tent.

He's Damen, the only one worthy of being compared to Auguste. The man who looks at you and sees through the walls, destroying you mercilessly to rebuild you stronger.

Damen, who is no poet but loves with everything he is.

_You, on a bed of white flowers._

He's Damen...

 

Damen, Damen, Damen.

 


End file.
